1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to apparatus for providing selective positioning of a mounting surface of a platform. More particularly, the present invention is related to a positioning apparatus for selectively elevating a mounting platform via rotation of a rotary cam mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric motors are commonly connected to driven devices by V-belts. The V-belt resides in a groove of a drive wheel connected to a shaft of the motor, and further resides in a groove of a driven wheel connected to a shaft of the driven device. In order to tighten the V-belt with respect to a close frictional fit with the grooves of the drive and driven wheels, the drive wheel must be selectively positioned with respect to the driven wheel. In practice, this is accomplished by repositioning the motor, in that generally the driven device is mounted stationary at a fixed location.
On way to accomplish selective repositioning of the motor is to mount the motor to a positionally adjustable mounting platform. For example, it is known to pivotally reposition a mounting platform by a hinge and bolt arrangement, wherein rotation of a bolt rotatably connected to one side of the mounting platform causes the mounting platform to pivot on a pin located at the other side of the mounting platform. This arrangement works adequately for many motor positioning situations. However, since it relies upon pivoting of the mounting platform, it is not usable to adjust multiple V-belts simultaneously where the various driven wheels are non-aligned, that is, disposed at varying angles about the drive shaft of the motor.
Accordingly, what is needed is a positioning apparatus which allows for simultaneous adjustment of V-belt tensioning where a plurality of mutually non-aligned V-belts are interfaced with a drive wheel of a motor.